No one knows the pain you left behind
by soulmade
Summary: Wie war das dritte Schuljahr aus der Sicht für Remus Lupin?Was fühlt man,wenn die einstige große Liebe, ein gesuchter Massenmörder genau zu dem Ort aufbricht,an dem man versucht ein neues Leben zu beginnen und die versucht, die alten Dämonen zu vergessen?


Da meine letzte Geschichte "Forbidden Memories" die Woche beendet wird und mir die Idee für diese Geschichte bereits seit langer Zeit im Kopf herum schwirrt, poste ich nun das erste Kapitel. Ich denke, sie wird ziemlich lange werden.

In den ersten Kapiteln wird sie an die Bücher anknüpfen, später aber denke ich davon abweichen. Ich habe noch keine konkrete Idee für den Plot.

Ich habe nun das erste Kapitel online und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.

Wen es noch interessieren sollte, ich habe mal ein kleines Video der beiden auf online gestellt,

.de/video/3168361/harry-potter-remussirius-far-away/

auch wenn ich die Qualität leider sehr drosseln musste. Falls es euch gefällt, ich habe noch ein paar mehr.

Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

No one knows the pain you left behind

Die Dämmerung über London hatte bereits eingesetzt, eine Mischung aus Wolken und Nebel hing tief über den Dächern der Stadt und das tiefrote Licht der untergehenden Sonne brach in einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolkendecke und tauchte London so in beinahe unwirklich scheinendes Licht.

In seiner kleinen Dachwohnung, hoch über den meisten Straßen Londons stand Remus Lupin und sah hinaus auf die kleine Seitenstraße im Muggelviertel, in der er seit Jahren lebte.

Seine Hände umklammerten seine Teetasse, die ein Abbild seiner Wohnung war. Klein und eigentlich sehr schön und ungewöhnlich, wäre nicht schon ein Teil der Farbe abgeplättert und zierten nicht bereits etliche kleine Risse das einst teure Porzellan.

Er seufzte leise. Er stand oft hier oben am Fenster und beobachtete London. Das rege Treiben zu seinen Füßen stand stets in einem so starken Kontrast zu seinem eigenen Leben, dass er ihn oft schmerzte. Doch heute war es etwas anderes, das seine Gedanken beschäftigte.

Der geöffnete Brief, der auf dem kleinen Esstisch lag, machte Remus Angst. Er bot eine neue Chance und gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit alte, schmerzvolle Erinnerungen wiederkehren zu lassen, von denen er gehofft hatte, sie für immer verdränegn zu können.

Das rote Siegel mit dem der Brief verschlossen worden war, war unverkennbar. Niemals würde er das Siegel von Hogwarts vergessen können.

Er nahm den Brief erneut in seine geschundenen Hände und las sich den Inhalt ein weiteres Mal durch.

Lieber Remus,

zunächst einmal hoffe ich, dass es dir gut geht?

Du wirst dich sicherlich fragen, weshalb ich dich kontaktiere.

Erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass ich dir als du Hogwarts verlassen hast gesagt habe, dass dein Wissen gepaart mit deinem Charakter die besten Vorraussetzungen dafür wären, einmal Lehrer zu werden?

Nun, ich weiß, dass du stets Bedenken auf Grund deines Zustand hattest, die ich jedoch nie teilen konnte.

Ich weiß nicht, was du beruflich momentan machst, aber ich freue mich dir für nächstes Jahr die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anbieten zu können.

Ich bitte dich das Angebot nicht gleich abzuschlagen, sondern es dir wirklich einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Du wärst ein brillianter Lehrer, vielleicht sogar der beste den Hogwarts jemals haben könnte und du wärst eine Bereicherung für unser Kollegium.

Was deine „Krankheit" betrifft, so werde ich alles Nötige in die Wege leiten, lass dies meine Sorge sein.

Bitte melde dich bis Ende des Monats bei mir.

Liebe Grüße

Albus Dumbledore und Minervera McGonagall

Was er beruflich momentan machte? Innerlich konnte Remus nur lachen. Er war sechsunddreißig und arbeitete gelegentlich als Nachhilfelehrer und Abwascher in einer kleinen Spelunke nebenan um die Miete bezahlen zu können. Was sollte er auch sonst machen? Er hatte in der Muggelwelt keine abgeschlossene Ausbildung und konnte niemandem erklären warum er einmal im Monat arbeitsuntauglich war.

In der Zaubererwelt war er aufgrund seiner Krankheit seit Jahren chancenlos.

Lehrer... Dumbledores Angebot war fantastisch. Er hatte schon immer gerne unterrichtet, er würde ein für seine Verhältnisse unwahrscheinlich hohes Gehalt bekommen und würde obendrein wieder in Hogwarts leben. Der einzige Ort in seinem Leben , den er jemals wirklich mit Glück und Freude in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Doch diese einst glücklichen Erinnerungen waren nun stets mit denen verbunden, die ihn am meisten schmerzten. Er hatte Jahre gebraucht um diese zu verdrängen. Jahre, in denen er beinahe daran verzweifelt war, das er nun plötzlich wieder allein da stand. Ohne die wenigen Menschen, denen er sein Herz geöffnet hatte. Nur er allein. Und verletzter als jemals zuvor.

Hatte er nun den Mut und die Kraft diese Erinnerungen auch an dem Ort zu verdrängen, an dem sie ihren Ursprung hatten?

Niemals hätte er gedacht wieder einmal im Hogwartsexpress zu sitzen.

Die Bänke waren noch immer so verschlissen wie zu seiner Zeit, vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen mehr.

Sein Blick schweifte zu seinem Koffer, in dem er leicht all seine Habseligkeiten hatte unterbringen konnte weiter zu den alten Fenstern, vor denen die satte, grüne Landschaft in irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit vor seinen Augen vorbeirauschte.

Es kam ihm vor wie gestern, als er den Hogwartsexpress zum ersten Mal mit zittrigen Knien betreten hatte.

Es war noch immer wie ein Traum. Niemals hätte er gedacht einmal die Chance zu bekommen Hogwarts zu besuchen. Er war ein Werwolf. Eine furchtbare Bestie, die einmal im Monat Besitz von ihm ergriff und ihm Höllenqualen aufzwang. Unsicher, den für seine schmale Statue zu schwere Koffer vor sich herschiebend, lief Remus mit gesenktem Blick den Gang des Zuges entlang. Überall um ihn herum waren andere Jugendliche, die fröhlich lachten, einander kannten und Scherze machten. Nur er kannte niemanden. Er wollte auch niemanden kennenlernen. Wozu auch? Nicht das er nicht generell kein Interesse daran gehabt hätte. Remus hatte Angst. Große Angst wieder einmal zurückgewiesen zu werden. Er hatte sich vorgenommen in Hogwarts zur Schule zu gehen und nicht mehr.

Doch wo sollte er nun hin? Alle anderen saßen bereits und er hoffte wo möglich noch ein leeres Abteil zu finden, doch seine Suche schien vergebens.

Seufzend griff er mit zittrigen Händen wahllos eine Abteiltür, zog diese auf und streckte unsicher seinen aschblonden Haarschopf durch die Abteiltür.

„Hallo... ich... ich wollte fragen ob... ist hier vielleicht noch ein Platz frei?"

„, siehst du ja" Ein großer, hagerer Junge mit wirren, dunklen Haaren stand auf und kam ihm entgegen, um ihm mit seinem Koffer zu helfen.

„Nein, danke... aber... das ist nicht nötig", stammelte Remus, der völlig überrumpelt von der spontanen freundlichen Geste war.

„Ach komm, ich glaube kaum, dass du dazu in der Lage bist diesen riesigen Koffer hier hoch zu wuchten. Ich bin übrigens James. James Potter"

Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte Remus die ihm entgegengestreckte Hand und zwang sich zu einem scheuen Lächeln.

„Remus. Remus Lupin. Freut mich. Und... danke"

„Nichts zu danken. Achja...das sind übrigens Peter..."

Der kleine, untersetzte Junge war bereits aufgestanden und streckte Remus ebenfalls lächelnd seine Hand entgegen. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen" Remus konnte nur nicken. Er war überwältigt von so viel Freundlichkeit.

„... und das ist... Herr Gott, was hast du in dem Koffer Remus? Ziegelsteine?"

„Nein... nur ein paar Bücher fürchte ich", erwiderte Remus verlegen

„Ein paar? Sirius, beweg deinen Hintern hierrüber und hilf mir das Ding hochzuwuchten. Ach ja, da war ich sowieso stehen geblieben. Remus, dass... ist Sirius"

„Hi", war das einzige, dass Sirius über die Lippen brachte. Kein Händedruck, kein freundliches Lächeln, nur ein kurzer Blickkontakt, in dem Remus sofort das strahlende eisblau des Jungen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und der kräftigen Statur auffiel und in ihm ein unbekanntes Gefühl auslöste.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen packte er den Koffer, wuchtete ihn in die Ablage und setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder auf seinen Platz.

James sah ihm kurz nach, schüttelte milde lächelnd den Kopf und nickte Remus aufmunternd zu.

„Los, setzt dich, es wird noch eine Weile dauern bis wir in Hogwarts ankommen"

Remus seufzte. Dies war der Anfang einer sehr sehr engen Freundschaft gewesen, auch wenn es anfangs dauerte, bis er den Sirius kennenlernte, von dem er später dachte ihn zu kennen.

Er schüttelte milde den Kopf. Er wollte nicht an diese fröhlichen Momente denken.

Desto näher ihm die glücklichen Momente waren, desto näher waren auch die schmerzvollen Erinnerungen, die umso mehr schmerzten.

Er war erschöpft, vor drei Tagen war Volmond gewesen und er versuchte nun wenigstens ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen und schloss die Augen.

„Kommt, hier ist noch etwas frei"

Er hörte wie die Abteiltür aufging, schwer in den Angeln einrastete und wie eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen ihre schweren Koffer in die Ablage hoben.

Er öffnete seine Augen nicht. Er war zu müde, zu erschöpft, er würde die Schüler noch früh genug kennenlernen und wollte nicht selbst erklären, was nun seine Aufgabe sein werde.

„Wer, glaubt ihr, ist das?", hörte er die Stimme eines Jungen fragen.

„Professor R.J. Lupin", antwortete ein Mädchen.

„Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?"

„Steht auf seinem Koffer"

Über die Trockenheit in der Stimme des Mädchens und ihre Auffassungsgabe konnte Remus nur innerlich schmunzeln.

„Welches Fach der wohl gibt?"

„Das ist doch klar. Es gibt nur eine freie Stelle oder? Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste"

Er hörte den Jungen zögern. „Ich hoffe er schafft es. „Sieht eher aus als ob ein guter Zauber ihn erledigen würde..."

Die Worte des Jungen hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. So dachte man also über ihn. Sah er wirklich so erbärmlich aus? Wohl schon... musste er in Gedanken zustimmen.

Wie so oft entschied er, dass es wohl das beste wäre, wenn er einfach tun würde, als hätte er die schmerzvolle Bemerkung nicht gehört. Sie war sowieso nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen.

Bereits wenige Minuten später war er fest eingeschlafen.

Lupin merkte nicht, dass etwa eine Stunde später das Licht ausfiel und der Zug mitten auf dem Gleis zum stehen kam. Sein traumloser Schlaf wich einem unruhigen, plötzlich stand er wieder mitten auf den Straßen Londons. Dort, wo er noch gestern zu Besuch bei Lily und James gewesen war. Doch heute war dort nur Leere. Es war Nacht, die Straßenlaterne warf nur spärliches Licht auf das kleine Einfamilienhaus, in dem sich nur Stunden zuvor furchtbare Ereignisse abgespielt hatten.

Hier stand das Haus, wie ein schreckliches, ausgebranntes Symbol für sein Leben, was sich innerhalb von nur so wenigen Stunden in ein einziges Drama verwandelt hatte.

In dem Haus, in dem noch vor wenigen Stunden seine besten Freunde mit ihrem kleinen Sohn gewohnt hatten, war nun nichts mehr außer Leere. James und Lily waren tot. Bestialisch ermordet. Verraten. Von Sirius. Dem Menschen, den er dachte besser zu kennen als sich selbst und dem er blind vertraut hatte. Nun hatte er nichts mehr, alles war verloren, alles war schwarz.

Die Straße war wie leer, kein Mensch war zu sehen, die Angst hatte die Menschen in die Häuser getrieben.

Nur er stand hier, alleine und konnte nicht fassen, was geschehen war.

Stumme Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen, tropften auf den kalten Asphalt.

Die Kälte erfasste von seinem Körper Besitz, er bemerkte nicht, wie der Regen seine Kleidung durchnässte als er auf Knien auf dem kalten Steinboden kauerte, die Hände vor dem Gesicht und stumme Tränen die sich immer mehr mit dem vom Himmel fallenden, kalten Regen vermischte.

Als die Emotionen ihn übermannten und die Kälte immer tiefer in die Knochen kroch, wachte er schließlich auf. Die noch immer viel zu starken Emotionen, die der Traum in ihm hervorgerufen hatte ließen ihn zunächst nach seiner Orientierung ringen.

„Harry!" Er sah sich um, erschrocken von dem hilflosen Schrei der jungen Hexe, der ihn aus den Träumen gerissen hatte.

Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag ein Junge, dessen Aussehen ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Vor ihm lag James, genau der junge James, den er damals vor so vielen Jahren im Hogwartsexpress zum ertsen Mal getroffen hatte und der später auf so grausame Art und Weise getötet worden war.

„Harry!"

Harry? Der Name kam ihm so bekannt vor, doch noch immer schwirrten so viele Emotionen und Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf, dass er nicht in der Lage war, diese zu sortieren.

Harry? Durch Zufall fiel sein Blick auf die Narbe auf seiner Stirn und die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit einer solchen Macht, dass ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Luft zum Atmen fehlte.

Konnte das sein? Lag vor ihm wirklich der Sohn seines geliebten Freundes?

Erst jetzt nahm er die Kälte war, die überhand nahm, die von seinen Gedanken Besitz ergriff und wie in Trance er kannte er den Dementor, der dabei war die Abteiltür zu öffnen.

„Expelliarmus!", war das Wort, dass er ihm wie ferngesteuert entgegenschleuderte und ihn damit zur Flucht zwang. Im selben Moment beugte er sich herunter zu dem Jungen, der mit seinem Aussehen so viele Emotionen in ihm hervorrief.

Leise sprach er ihn an, und als dieser endlich seine Augen öffnete bestand für Remus kein Zweifel mehr, dass er es war.

Diese grünen, haselnußförmigen Augen hatte es nur einmal auf der Welt gegeben. Sie hatten ihn so häufig mit so viel Güte angesehen, dass er sie niemals wieder vergessen konnte.

Die Aufregung als Harry erwachte war groß und Remus war froh, dass er so ein paar Sekunden bekam um sich zu sammeln. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand von seinem seelischen Zustand erfuhr, noch weniger wollte er, dass Harry jemals wusste wer er war. Er hätte zu viel erklären müssen, so viel, vor dem er sich selbst doch so sehr fürchtete und das er selbst so wenig verstand.

„Hier. Iss. Dann geht's dir besser" Remus reichte Harry ein großes Stück Schokolade, als dieser sich aufrecht setzen konnte, und sich die Aufregung etwas gelegt hatte

„Was war das für ein Wesen?" Lilys Augen musterten Remus so voller Stolz, trotz der Unsicherheit die in ihnen stand, dass Remus sich zwingen musste sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie ihn aus der Bahn warfen.

„Ein Dementor. Einer der Dementoren aus Azkaban. Iss. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mit dem Zugführer sprechen..."

Er musste raus hier. Die Luft im Abteil schien mit einem Mal zu dünn um sie atmen zu können. Er wusste, dass er die restliche Zeit, bis er Hogwarts erreichen würde sich einen Platz im Zug suchen würde, an dem für eine kurze Zeit seine Ruhe haben würde.

Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht? Weshalb war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass James Sohn nun so alt sein müsste, dass er nach Hogwarts ging? Und warum hatte ihn Albus nicht gewarnt?

Doch auf die letzte Frage wusste er eine Antwort, bevor er sich die Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte.

Weil er gewusst hat, dass du dann seinem Angebot niemals zugestimmt hättest.

* * *

Wie gefällt euch das erste Kapitel?


End file.
